general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dr.daniels
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dr.michealgunner page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, Sparrowhawk8, Lantefan2012, or Nk3play2! Lantefan2012 (talk) 07:14, April 24, 2019 (UTC) You do realize you can’t just remove a message on someone else’s talk page, right? Please don’t interfere. I do not have the patience to deal with two trolls at the same time. N217062 (talk) 07:28, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Hi. I managed to get the page for Ginny Blake-Webber (Judith Chapman) started but I don't know her history. I wasn't alive during that period of time so I never saw what happened. Do you know her history? I'm sorry, I just need some help. I'm doing my best. MysteriousPerson458 (talk) 22:34, May 30, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome��. I'm sorry I didn't get any further in Ginny Blake-Webber (Judith Chapman). I really really don't know her history. I'm truly sorryMysteriousPerson458 (talk) 23:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help��. It means a lot MysteriousPerson458 (talk) 23:26, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi, you're welcome. I've been watching since about late February early March 2012 but I have seen older stuff from like the early, mid and late 2000s like during the days where Robert Guza Jr wrote for GH. I sometimes go back and watch the older stuff like that because it's cool, like 5he Metro Court Hostage Crisis in February 2007MysteriousPerson458 (talk) 13:54, May 31, 2019 (UTC) U could do Jordan dnr dob as December 9,1975 seen on June 7,2019 Anna Devane dob need to be changed to Edit warring Before you undo anymore of my edits, note the explanations for my edits. All I did was delete inaccurate and unsubstantiated information. N217062 (talk) 04:49, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Why was my entry to Jagger Cates page edited?Dvd619 (talk) 18:03, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Stop removing my pics, why does my pics bother you? Do what you want with Finn's baby, it's just ridiculous to add the baby when it's not been confirmed that she actually had one, that was why I removed it. But why would you remove my pics, you are not the only one who can add to these articles, this is ridiculous! What is your problem? I'm not changing information, I"m just adding pics. I swear you are Rodriguez on the B&B site cause you are doing the exact same things he is doing. My pics have nothing to do with you! Friendly Warning I don't know who originally started this edit war between you and USCmom38, but I'd hate to block BOTH of you. This type of behavior is unacceptable and needs to stop. Neither one of you have been signing your post so I cant even tell who's talking to who or who's even in the right. As far as I can tell it began over the mash up pictures, which are indeed fine to put in articles as long as no one is changing the main picture header. Just keep in mind, edit wars are indeed merits for being blocked. I've relayed the same information to USCmom38 and I suggest being a little more cautious in the future. Bkshadows (talk) Sorry, you chose this course of action and not heed my warning. I'm afraid I'll have to block you. :( Bkshadows (talk)